onepieceparallelexistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Kashi D. Mokuzai
Kashi D. Mokuzai (木財 D. 樫 Mokuzai D. Kashi) is the captain of the Wood Fist Pirates. Appearance Personality Kashi is perhaps one of the most stressed and unlucky pirates to ever sail the seas. His crew is such a handful that he has been reduced to a state of simply not caring and he has basically given up on forming even the most basic plans. However, this has resulted in him using brute force all the time, making him more powerful. Gallery Weapons/Powers Kashi has the powers of the Haku Haku no Mi, which allows him to transform into, generate and manipulate oak. Kashi didn't get his devil fruit until he was halfway through the first half of the grand line, when he was separated from his crew and got amnesia. Kashi also wields a Zweihander named "Flamebird Kobra" that catches on fire when he attacks with it. It has the power of the Enkou Enkou no Mi. Special Attacks Haku Haku no machine gun Kashi fires wooden needles out of his wrist's at a high volocity Haku Haku no fire bomb Kashi breaths out a cloud of oak dust the blows it up with his sword Haku Haku no Shumoku'''is Oak Oak Bell Hammer: Kashi transforms his arm oak and smashes his opponent. '''Haku Haku no Gatling After remembering some of his past, Kashi remembers his "Gatling Punch" attack and incorporates his Haku Haku no Mi powers. He coats his hands in hardened oak bark and rapidly punches his enemy. Dai Sekai Haku Kashi bides his time in a defensive stance, gathers energy, and releases it in the form of a huge oak tree around himself. Dai Endless Gaia Kshi creates a bunch of vines and pieces of oak that he bombards his enemies with. They range from big to small depending on how much power he had stored. Haku Haku no Puppet Kashi sprouts vines from his back and makes 2 wooden puppets, which he can control for battle. The downside is that the vines must stay connected for him to control them, though they can be used as shields. Flame-Bird-Cobra Kashi Slashes creating a flame, slashes his opponent into the air, and then hits them with a ground based attack. Combination Attacks Icewave Haku Haku no Tundra - Hyobachi grabs moisture from the air as Kashi makes a giant wood hammer. Hyobachi covers the hammer with ice and they smash it into their opponent. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses. Relationships Crew Ryutsuchi Jaken - Doctor Boshi Desun - Musician Michiko Kawashima - Cook Edward Raow - Beer Family Fuse D. Mokuzai - Cousin History Past Events Most of Kashi's past is a mystery, on account of amnesia, but it is slowly coming back to him, and he's starting to remember his past self. Current Events Kashi is on his way through the grand line with his crew on a stolen Marine ship. He was turned to stone for a year by a person with a devil fruit, and has since been turned back and continued his travels. After Kashi's fight with Admiral Tolkien, his bounty was raised. Quotes To Michiko: "I liked you better when you didn't talk." Trivia Kashi's Pirate Flag - Related Articles Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Supernova Category:Mokuzai